


[All迪]电灯胆 15

by Xbacktingting



Series: 电灯胆 [12]
Category: All迪, 兴迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting
Series: 电灯胆 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	[All迪]电灯胆 15

#禁上升，都是瞎编的。  
#前文合集目录，AO3和wei博都有备份

热巴匆匆挂了电话，张艺兴的吻就又把她的注意力夺了回来。太久没见面，突然的亲密接触让空气骤然升温，逼仄的厕所隔间里很快就传出了动情的啧啧水音。良久，热巴感觉到了张艺兴的那团已经硬挺挺地抵在了自己身上。她涂着车厘子色指甲油的手指捏了捏鼓起的那一大团，语气轻佻地说道：“这么想我呀，张艺兴？”

张艺兴亲了亲她的眼尾，温柔地说：“嗯，想。”

热巴对着张艺兴的直接有些发愣，换做从前两人必定都拧巴地不把爱意点明。

张艺兴把热巴的舌头轻轻含在嘴里，用舌头攫住她的小舌，才让她回神过来。他用手指摩挲着迪丽热巴的眉和她眼尾的泪痣，他斟酌词句，沉声说道：“热巴，对不起。上次……”

他未说完，热巴又重新吻住了他的嘴巴，豆沙色的口红在两人唇间晕染出暧昧印记。她想，既然从前回不去，不如翻过不提。那些凌乱不堪的，陈年腐朽的，总要过去。她专注力全都放在这个吻里，时隔多年，她好像终于又有了勇气，哪怕是临时起意。

两人分离时都微微喘息，张艺兴将她揉进怀里，深深地嗅着她周身淡淡的奶香味道。

。  
热巴狠狠咬在了张艺兴的锁骨上，不解恨似的留下泛着紫红色的血印。她指了指张艺兴，又指了指自己说了句：“两清。”

张艺兴看着她故作冷静的表情，又好气又好笑。下身又涨又痛，隔着西裤都能看见它的狰狞。他毫不犹豫地掀起她的裙底，手指拉开底裤，很容易地就滑进了她滑腻的穴口里。

突然下面被手指进入，热巴没忍住嘤咛。张艺兴的手指有些凉，大概是常年保温杯里泡冰块的缘故。指尖的凉并不解渴，反而将她的欲火勾得更旺。

望着热巴泛起潮红的脸颊，张艺兴挑了挑眉：“两清？嗯？”边说边狠狠揉弄着她穴里内壁的那点突起。热巴朱唇微启，牵出一声娇媚呻吟。

张艺兴的手指仅仅在里面搅了搅，穴里就分泌出更多的粘液等他采撷。他把自己涨的那一团释放出来，泛着紫色的粗长分身打在了热巴的小腹上，被热巴纤白的手握住了。

玉白与青紫的鲜明对比，激得张艺兴气血下涌，热巴故意用手指轻轻揉搓龟头，沿着每一条清晰可见的筋络轻柔抚摸，张艺兴明白她是故意挑逗，揉了揉她的脑袋笑着说：“小坏蛋，什么时候变得这么色？”

说罢便将下身一挺送入热巴的温热当中。张艺兴吸咬着热巴的乳首，下身用力地挺动，每一下都要冲到热巴的最深处去。热巴的理智被电流般蔓延的快感彻底冲散，配合着他的动作扭动着腰肢，发出勾人的叫床声音。

张艺兴不断加速加重，用柱身的滚烫将两人送入云端。 两人似巨浪之中的一叶扁舟，摇摇曳曳地淹没于疯狂的快感当中。

高潮来临时，热巴的手触碰到张艺兴身上的疤痕。包括她用玻璃片划的，包括白敬亭用鞭子抽的，一切的一切都是因为自己。快感来袭时不容许她想太多。

她像一条从深海里被打捞的鱼，疲惫又泥泞，一点力气也没有，堪堪挂在张艺兴身上。张艺兴又从她眉心吻到嘴唇锁骨，目光与她交叠在一起。

他用极尽温柔的嗓音问道：“能不能和他分手？”

热巴瞳孔缩了缩，正斟酌着开口，张艺兴打断了她：“我知道他拿我做威胁，但有问题我们可以一起解决，一起去面对。白敬亭毕竟不会拿你怎么样。至于我，我也不是你想的那么脆弱。”

热巴笑了，轻声说道：“好啊，我也是这么想的。”她手指有不易察觉的轻微颤抖，为了掩饰强烈情绪，她紧紧抱住张艺兴不说话。她终于重新回到海底，重新找回氧气。

与热巴分别后，张艺兴前去参加Valentino的活动。刚坐下不久，旁边的座位上多了个人，礼貌地进行自我介绍：“张艺兴你好，我是罗云熙。”罗云熙眯起眼睛，笑了起来。

张艺兴盯着眼前温润如玉的人，虚握了一下他的手，温温的。他也温和地回了一句：“你好。”在他握上去的那一刻，罗云熙的食指勾了勾他的掌心。张艺兴微微蹙眉，松开了他的手。

热巴与张艺兴分别后，赶紧回到片场，今日剩余的戏份不多，拍完了便赶回了酒店。今天心情很好，夜幕降临时她想一个人出去逛逛，如果运气好，还能给今天买一个纪念品。

她刚拿起一个黄色的蜂蜜罐挂件，易烊千玺不知哪里冒出来，拿过了她手中的小玩意，淡淡地说了句：“姐姐，眼光不错。”

热巴像遇见瘟神一般，无奈自己身边没有带助理，又念及自己的公众形象。只得大事化小，被他架着走了出去。

上了车易烊千玺便弄了副情趣手铐，把他们的手靠在一起。热巴嫌恶地看了看他，便偏过头看向窗外，语气冰冷：“什么事，说吧。”

易烊千玺不答话，只是和前面的司机说了句：“回家。”

到了易烊千玺的住处，易烊千玺 也不顾热巴的顽固抵抗，便将她的两只手锁在沙发椅上。缓缓地吐露出目的：“姐姐，我很想你。”

热巴厉声呵斥：“易烊千玺，我说了第一次是酒后乱性，你情我愿的事情。就算我有错，上次你胡闹，我权当是把欠你的都还你。怎么，你这次还想发神经？”

易烊千玺烦躁地扯开领带：“感情的事，能还得清？”

迪丽热巴放了狠话：“张艺兴、白敬亭，哪个会放过你？”

易烊千玺皱了皱眉，似乎是嫌她聒噪，为她戴上了口球。她呜呜地挣扎着，明白在做无用功时，她便不再费力发声。

易烊千玺不疾不徐地转身，去餐桌后面的柜子上拿了瓶红酒，红酒倒在醒酒器里的声音缓缓地敲打着空气。

“我易烊千玺从来不指望别人不去害我。我只会比他们更狠、更毒，这样，才有活命的余地。”

“姐姐，我就快十九岁了。你有礼物要送我吗？”易烊千玺晃了晃酒杯里的红酒，眼神紧紧盯着热巴。“《少年的你》，你有看吗？”

他起身走向热巴，跪在她身前。他用湿润的眼神看着热巴，仿佛是一个受了伤的小孩子。  
“你看，姐姐，你从来不关心我，更没有试图去了解我，为什么就把我这条路堵死了呢？”

热巴转过头去，并不想理会他的纯熟演技。这时被他甩在在桌上的热巴的手机震动了几下。张艺兴的消息明晃晃地出现在屏幕上。最近一条是：我好爱你。

这边张艺兴的活动刚刚结束，便想着给刚表明心意的热巴发条报行程的微信。他看了看时间想着热巴大概是累了，理应睡得早一点，便没等她回复，给助理打电话，让他查一查罗云熙这个人。

这边易烊千玺盯着手机屏幕微微皱眉，掰着热巴的手指解开了她的手机。张艺兴的蜜语甜言映入眼帘，刺痛着他的眼睛，他冷哼一声说道：“姐姐真是好手段，不知道还有多少人，心甘情愿地拜倒在姐姐的石榴裙下。”

他很快又换上了温和的神色，低音炮响在她的耳侧：“热热，我看你在故意激怒我，你明明知道他最近算是我对家，还去勾引他。今天下午，我打电话的时候，你是不是在和他做？嗯？”

津液顺着口球留到了热巴的下颌上，千玺抚着热巴的下巴，沾着她的津液，摩挲着她的嘴唇：“这么美的小嘴儿，到底为多少人服务过？”

他为热巴摘下口球，热巴大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气，还舔了舔自己嘴角残留的津液，这一幕落在千玺的眼睛里就变得十分色情。迪丽热巴向来顾盼生辉，随便勾勾手指便千娇百媚而不自知。千玺爱极了她这副模样，眼中的炽热又多了几分。

“这么渴望，那你也帮我舔舔？”千玺不由分说地把自己那根长物塞进了热巴的嘴巴里。热巴的舌头抵住他的男根，硕大的男根撑得她嘴巴发痛。她想吐出去说些什么，舌头在里面乱翻，呜呜地发不出声，倒是易烊千玺被舔得一阵爽麻，不顾迪丽热巴的挣扎，开始快速地抽送，直到一股白浆射进了她的小嘴巴里。


End file.
